Open Sesame!
by GoodBoyTobi
Summary: Apa? Terkunci? Matt, Mello, dan Near terkunci dalam satu ruangan? .R&R.


**Rin: **Moshi moshi! Setelah sekian lama vakum menulis, akhirnya jadi juga fanfic Death Note ke-5 Rin! Special thanks buat anak virtual Rin yang paling baik, Sei-chan. Karena kalau bukan karena dukungannya untuk mengangkat salah satu pengalaman pribadi Rin di LJ untuk dijadikan fanfic, fanfic ini gak akan pernah ada. Mama Rin sayang Sei-chan! Xixixi.. Dan terima kasih juga buat semua pembaca yang telah setia membaca dan mereview fanfic-fanfic Rin selama ini, baik yang cuma di fandom Death Note, maupun yang dari semua fandom. Rin sayang kalian semua! Hahaha.. Well then, have fun reading!

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**Open Sesame! © GoodBoyTobi**

**xxx**

Suatu hari, di salah satu middle school terkemuka (yakin??) di Winchester, tampak seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang berlari tergesa-gesa menuruni anak tangga, fokusnya terpusat pada kaki-kakinya yang begerak dengan lincah dan gemulai (apaan sih..), entah apa yang dikejarnya. Beberapa meter di belakangnya, tampak seorang anak lelaki berambut albino yang bertubuh lebih pendek dan mungil, jika dilihat dari wajahnya yang berkeringat, tampaknya ia juga sedang berjalan dengan terburu-buru. Ada apa gerangan?

Mello hampir mencapai pintu keluar sekolah saat tiba-tiba kerah seragamnya ditarik ke belakang oleh seseorang, membuat lehernya sedikit tercekik. Mello reflek menoleh hendak marah, "Hei! Apa yang—"

Namun kata-katanya terpotong ketika otaknya selesai menganalisa figur berambut merah di hadapannya. Ya, anak laki-laki itu adalah kakaknya sendiri, si bodoh Matt. _"Sialnya aku hari ini.." _pikir Mello.

"Mello, tadi aku sudah mengirim _text message_ padamu kan?? Ujian akhir semester genap sebentar lagi tiba, dan rapotmu semester kemarin itu sangat tidak memuaskan! Bagaimana mau jadi penerus L kalau rapotmu hanya dipenuhi angka 8 dan 9?? Mulai hari ini aku akan memberi privat khusus di perpustakaan,"

Mello memasang tampang super malas, "Iyaaaah.. Tapi toh aku sudah ranking 1 di kelas.."

"Near juga sudah dapat ranking 1, tapi rapotnya masih lebih baik darimu, Mello. Near masih mendapat nilai sempurna untuk pelajaran Bahasa Inggris dan Matematika, sedangkan nilaimu tidak ada yang bulat 10!"

Mello mendengus kesal seraya mengumpat dalam hati.

"Oh ya, ngomongin Near, dia dimana ya?"

"Mene ketehe, emang gue emaknya!" Mello menjawab dengan sewot, dan sukses mendapat satu tabokan dari Matt.

Matt segera menoleh ke belakang karena sebelumnya telah menduga kalau si albino cunguk itu bakal sepikiran dengan Mello soal kabur-mengkabur. Namun terlambat, insting kabur Near yang amat kuat telah mengendus tanda-tanda kehadiran Matt hingga ia memutar keluar lewat pintu belakang sekolah.

Apakah ini kemenangan untuk Near??

"Khu khu khu.." Matt tertawa mencurigakan, membuat Mello bergidik ngeri.

"1.. 2.. 3.."

"Ngitungin apa sih?" Mello bertanya bingung, dikiranya Matt lagi ngeramal nomer togel.

"4.. 5.. 6.. 7.."

"MATT NII-SAAAAAAAAAAANN!!"

"Hehe.. Tepat. Tidak sampai 10 detik," Matt tersenyum licik melihat Near menghampirinya dengan menghentak-hentakkan kaki. Mello hanya menatap Near dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Matt nii-san sengaja ngumpetin biolaku ya?! Hari ini kan aku ada les biola! Gimana sih?!" Near marah-marah dengan wajah bersemu merah. Kenapa merah? Kalo ijo berarti keselek—eh bukan!—maksudnya, Near merasa malu ketika menyadari kelalaiannya yang terlambat menyadari bahwa biola kesayangannya tidak ada di genggamannya. Ya, telat banget! Tadi Near udah sempet naik ke bus! (lebay..)

"Eits! Salah sendiri mau kabur! Kan aku sudah mengirim _text message_ padamu kalau mulai hari ini hingga ujian akhir selesai, kita bertiga akan belajar intensif di perpustakaan sekolah!"

"Uuuuuuh.. Apa rapotku masih belum cukup bagus? Aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik, bahkan nilai rata-rata rapotku mengalahkan nilai rata-rata Mello waktu kelas 1 kan? Ah, gak cuma waktu kelas 1 koq! Sekarang juga Mello nilai rapotnya gak ada yang dapat 10 kan?? Wahaha.." Near malah ketawa-ketawa gak jelas, bikin Mello keki setengah mati.

Mello hampir saja menggigit Near kalau Matt tidak segera menarik kerah bajunya (lagi) dan menyeret keduanya ke perpustakaan.

(-.-;)

Tik tak tik tak di dinding.. Diam diam merayap.. (ini jam apa cicak sih?)

Waktu berlalu, tak terasa jam telah menunjukkan pukul 5 lewat 5,5 menit dan 5,5 detik (gimana sih ngitungnya??), langit mulai menampakkan semu merahnya. 2 anak paling pintar di Winchester menguap lebar dengan bosannya, persis kayak kuda nil keselek biji korma. Tidak cuma yang diajar, yang mengajar juga turut menguap cita, rindu pada _console game_ kesayangannya makin membuncah. Matt-sensei-wannabe akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri sesi belajar hari pertama ini.

"Oke, Mello, Near.. Hari ini cukup sampai disini, ayo kita pulang," Matt kemudian meraih tas ranselnya dan memasukkan buku-buku tebal yang dipakainya untuk mengajari Mello dan Near pelajaran anak SMA. (lho??)

Mello yang sedari tadi paling jelek raut wajahnya, bergegas menuju pintu keluar perpustakaan, tak sabar untuk membuka belenggu masa muda menuju coklat-coklatnya yang menunggu di rumah. (coklat udah kayak istri..)

Namun..

"Lho..?" Mello mencoba menggeser pintu perpustakaan itu, namun tidak bisa, pintu itu telah dikunci dari luar!

"Ngg.. Pintunya kenapa, Mello?" Near yang terpaku di belakang Mello bertanya dengan bingung.

"Euh.. Ini.. Kayaknya kita dikunciin dari luar.." Mello berkata gugup.

"Hah? Lho?" Near yang tidak percaya, melangkah ke depan Mello dan mencoba menggeser pintu geser yang cukup besar itu, namun hasilnya sama, terkunci.

"Koq aneh ya?" Near memiringkan kepalanya, kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Matt dan bertanya, "Matt nii-san, sepertinya kita benar-benar terkunci di dalam. Apa sebelum memakai ruangan ini nii-san sudah konfirmasi ke OB yang memegang kunci perpustakaan?"

"Hah? Masa iya sih OB-nya gak sadar kalau di dalam sini masih ada orang?" Matt kemudian melangkah mendekati adik-adiknya. Tangannya meraih handle pintu dan mencoba untuk menggesernya, tetapi hasilnya tetap sama, terkunci.

"Eh..? Waduh.." Tiba-tiba muncul aura gelap di wajah Matt, Mello sweat dropped, Near hanya menatap dengan pandangan datar.

"Jadi gimana?" Near bersandar ke tembok.

"Iya, gimana nih?" Mello masih mencoba menggeser pintu dengan lebih kuat.

"Ngg.. Aduh.. Ah! Ada yang punya ide cara buka pintu tanpa kunci??" Matt malah balik bertanya dengan bodohnya.

"Ngg.. Coba kayak di film! Kan suka ada pintu yang bisa terbuka dengan menyebutkan mantra! _Open Sesame_ misalnya?" Near memberi usul yang sangaaaaaat polos.

"Heh? Coba aja sendiri," Mello yang sedari tadi masih sweat dropped, menyingkir dari pintu untuk mempersilahkan Near mencoba 'mantra' ajaibnya.

"Humm.. Sim salabim! Abra kadabra! Open Sesame! Wahai pintu perpustakaan, terbukalah!" Near mengucapkan mantra dengan penuh penghayatan, membuat Matt hampir tak sanggup menahan tawa, dan Mello sakit perut karena menahan hasratnya untuk ngakak, jaga image gitu loh!

"Puuuuu.. Gak ngefek!" Near memajukan bibirnya, membuat Matt dan Mello makin tersiksa karena gak tahan mau ngakak melihat tampang Near yang super blo'on.

"Hiiiiih!! Jangan Cuma ngetawain aja dong! Kalian sendiri ada ide gak sih?!" Near berkata dengan kesal sembari wajahnya kembali bersemu merah.

"Hu hu.. Ah ha ha.. Aduh.. Iya.. Maaf.." Matt berusaha kembali tenang, "Ahem, kalau di game, biasanya kunci itu bisa dibuka memakai _lockpick_! Mungkin aku bisa mempraktekkannya!" Matt berkata penuh semangat, cukup yakin kalau usulannya bisa berguna.

"....." Near diam.

"....." Mello juga diam.

"Loh? Koq pada diem?" Matt bertanya bingung.

"Kawatnya darimana?" Mello balik bertanya.

"Eh..? Ngg.." Matt berpikir sembari menempelkan jarinya ke dagu.

"Haha.. Ha.. Iya juga ya.." Matt tertawa (sok) polos.

Mello menepuk dahinya sendiri, Near frustasi di pojokan. Bagaimana nasib mereka bertiga sekarang??

(-.-;)

5 menit yang terasa seperti 5 abad telah berlalu, langit semakin gelap, Matt masih berusaha menghubungi teman-temannya satu-persatu, berharap ada salah satu dari mereka yang tahu nomor ponsel sang OB. Near sudah menyimpulkan kalau mereka terpaksa menginap di sekolah sampai pintunya dibukakan OB besok pagi. 3 cowok manis, terkunci di satu ruangan tanpa ada siapapun yang mengawasi, kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi..?

"N e a r . . . Gimana kalo kita senang-senang dulu..?" Mello menghampiri Near dengan nada menggoda, menakut-nakuti Near dengan metode yaoi adalah kegemaran Mello beberapa minggu terakhir.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!" Near langsung melompat ke atas lemari bak dikejar harimau, keisengan Mello semakin menjadi-jadi, didukung juga sama tinggi lemari yang gak seberapa, membuat Mello hampir bisa menggapai kaki Near.

"Khu khu khu.. Ayolah, Near.. Kan gak ada siapa-siapa.."

"GAK MAOOOOOOOO!! Aku masih normal! Aku masih mau jadi pengantin pria!"

"Aku mau deh jadi pengantin wanitanya.."

"GAK MAOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Near berteriak semakin menjadi-jadi. Membuat Matt yang frustasi terancam tuli permanen.

"WOOOOOOOOOOII!! Pada diem bisa gak sih?! Kalian tuh sebenernya mau pulang apa nggak?!" Matt makin sewot, kupingnya nyut-nyutan denger suara uke Near yang super cempreng.

"Eh hehe.. Iya iya.. Aku kan cuma bercanda, Near aja yang nanggepinnya lebay.." Mello ketawa setan, gantian Near yang keki setengah mati.

_Dansa med oss Klappa era hander Gor som vi gor Ta na gra steg at vanster Lyssna och lar Missa inte chanson Nu ar vihar med Caramell Dansen!_

Tiba-tiba ponsel Matt yang memakai ringtone _Caramelldansen _berbunyi, dan iapun meraih Nokia 5310 miliknya yang memakai wallpaper _Vocaloid _(ini sih ponselnya author), "Ya, halo?"

"Matt, ini Linda! Menurut database sekolah, OB yang tugas jaga hari ini namanya Matsuda Tota, nomor ponselnya 0856916xxxxx, coba aja telpon!"

"Oke! Thanks Linda!" Matt bergegas memutuskan sambungan telepon dan segera menghubungi si OB Tota.

"0.. 8..5.. 6.. 9.. 1.. 6.. (tat tit tut tet tot)"

Terdengarlah nada sambung pribadi yang setelah disimak dan ditelaah ternyata melantunkan irama dangdut campursari yang di remix oleh DJ kawakan kelas kampung Pejompongan. Saat hampir memasuki reff, seseorang akhirnya berbicara di seberang telepon.

"Moshi moshi.."

"Halo, apa benar ini nomor telepon Matsuda Tota?"

"Kalo yang nelpon _debt collector_, anda salah sambung.."

Matt sweat dropped, "Bukan, saya murid di SMP tempat bapak bekerja sekarang, saya mau bilang kalau saya terkunci di perpustakaan dan saya harap bapak mau datang dan membukakan pintunya—"

"Haaaaaaah?? Koq bisa kekunci sih? Perasaan tadi udah gak ada orang!"

"Ah, bapak mah gak ngintip dulu ke dalem! Lagian masa bapak gak denger suara kita sih?!"

"Hla? Siapa suruh kalian gak konfirmasi dulu ke saya kalo ruangan ini mau dipake?!"

"Makanya kalo punya kuping jangan co—!" mulut Matt segera disumpal oleh Mello dan Near sebelum Matt memulai pertengkarannya dengan si OB sial yang berasa kayak mpunya sekolah.

"Ahem.. Maaf, pak.. Saya dan kedua teman saya benar-benar butuh pertolongan bapak untuk mengeluarkan kami bertiga dari sini, saya akan sangat berterima kasih kalau bapak berkenan menolong kami," Near berkata sesopan dan sehalus mungkin, membuat Mello bergidik geli.

"Huh.. Oke.. 5 menit lagi saya kesana," Matsuda kemudian memutuskan hubungan telepon.

_--1 jam kemudian--_

Matsuda membuka pintu perpustakaan dan melangkah ke dalam, namun tidak terdeteksi adanya orang disana, semua lampu mati dan semua jendela rapat, tanpa sadar bulu kuduk Matsuda berdiri. Matsuda baru saja mau menutup kembali pintunya ketika sekelebat bayangan menubruknya hingga jatuh ke lantai, disusul dengan dua bayangan lainnya yang sama-sama gelap dan hanya matanya saja yang berkilat nyala.

"Wa—! Ka—!" Matsuda tidak sempat berkata apapun ketika mulutnya disumpal handuk bau dan seluruh badannya diikat tali raffia.

Matt, Mello, dan Near kemudian melempar Matsuda dan mengurungnya di dalam perpustakaan tanpa belas kasih.

"Rasain tuh! Katanya 5 menit, malah baru nongol sekarang. Udah budeg, rese pula! Makan tuh handuk bau cuka bekas Mello main bola!" Matt berkata kesal.

"Widih! Sekate-kate ngatain badan gue bau cuka!"

Meski sesungguhnya Mello ingin marah, namun rasa lelah dan penat membuatnya mengurungkan niat bejatnya untuk menendang Matt layaknya bola yang sudah bopal karena setiap hari jadi korban tendangan kamehameha-nya Mello.

"....." Near hanya tersenyum lega karena akhirnya mereka tidak jadi menginap di sekolah malam ini.

**OWARI**

_Keesokan harinya.._

Linda: Hei Rin, apa kamu sudah menyelesaikan makalah karya ilmiahmu? (hendak mengambil sapu ke gudang karena sedang tugas piket)

Rin: Duh, belum.. Bagaimana kalau kita kerjakan bersa— (kata-katanya terpotong oleh gedoran keras dari dalam perpustakaan, dan sayup-sayup terdengan jeritan yang memilukan)

Rin: Li, Linda, ini kan masih jam 6 pagi.. Ke-kenapa bisa ada orang di dalam perpustakaan..?

Linda: A-aku gak tau.. Matt, Mello, dan Near sudah pulang ke rumah sema— (kata-katanya terpotong karena melihat ada sekelebat bayangan orang yang mengintip keluar dari pintu perpustakaan)

Linda & Rin: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! (berlari secepat mungkin ke kelas)

**xxx**

**Rin: **Hohoho.. Bertanya-tanya kenapa Rin jadi temennya Linda?? Jawabannya gak ada apa-apa, cuma iseng aja, sekali-sekali lah nyempil di fanfic sendiri meski cuma di owari. Hahaha.. Terima kasih kepada semua yang telah sudi menyisihkan waktu barang semenit untuk membaca ocehan Rin ini, harap sampaikan tanggapan kalian lewat **review**, baik itu pujian manis maupun kritikan pedas, but no flames please! Hehe.. Dan khusus buat Eila-chan yang ngerequest fanfic KaitoMiku, juga Sei-chan yang ngerequest fanfic Vocaloid, silahkan baca fanfic berikutnya dari Rin yang berjudul "Owata!", okey?! Akhir kata, thanks for reading and see you in the next story! :)


End file.
